Claustrophobie
by etoile-de-saphir
Summary: Marty lutte contre sa phobie. Traduction de la fic de Smudgie.


**Claustrophobie**

**Titre original: Confined Spaces**

**Auteur: Smudgie**

**Traductrice: etoile-de-saphir**

**Rated: K+**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne nous appartient à l'auteur comme à moi..**

**Enjoy : )**

* * *

_Encore à moitié endormi, Marty ouvrit les yeux. Où se trouvait-il ? Il était étendu sur un sol dur. Il y passa sa main et sentit de la terre s'écouler entre ses doigts. L'adolescent plissa les yeux vers le ciel et vit une lune blanche luire au dessus de sa tête. Il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé dans un espace étroit, entouré de murs, des murs faits de terre…_

_Une tombe ! Il se trouvait dans une tombe !_

_Avec un cri de terreur, il essaya de se remettre debout, mais son corps refusa de lui obéir. Tout à coup quelque chose atterrit sur son visage. Une poignée de terre, obstruant son nez et sa bouche. Il s'étouffa. On était en train de l'enterrer ! Une autre poignée, et encore une autre jusqu'à ce que sa vision en soit obscurcie et qu'il ne puisse plus respirer, suffoquant, et que les murs de la tombe le compressent de façon presque insupportable, et qu'il ne puisse plus respirer, plus respirer, plus respirer…_

Avec un hurlement, Marty se réveilla. Son soulagement de n'avoir fait qu'un rêve ne dura qu'une seconde, car son cri était étouffé et il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas respirer. Les couvertures de son lit étaient enchevêtrées autour de son visage, rouge et suffoquant. Une panique aveugle s'empara de lui et il se battit frénétiquement contre ses couvertures, luttant de toutes ses forces, sa peur grandissant de secondes en secondes. Il dégringola par terre, toujours enveloppé dans sa couette et atterrissant avec un bruit sourd, suffisamment fort pour réveiller toute la maison. Un dernier coup désespéré et il dégagea son visage des couvertures, haletant, puis aspira une bouffée d'air frais, son cœur battant toujours la chamade.

Il eut à peine le temps de se calmer que la porte s'ouvrit et la lumière s'alluma. Sa mère était là, le regard endormi, et les cheveux en bataille.

« - Marty, que se passe-t-il donc ici ? Pourquoi es-tu par terre ? »

« - Mauvais rêve, » répondit faiblement l'intéressé, levant le regard vers elle de là où il était étendu, toujours enchevêtré dans ses couvertures.

« - Ca a du être un sacré mauvais rêve, » remarqua Georges McFly, arrivant dans la pièce derrière sa femme. « Tu as fait suffisamment de bruit pour réveiller la rue toute entière. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Marty laissa Georges l'aider à se remettre debout. Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait.

« - Oui, ça va, » réussit-il à dire. « Je vais bien. »

« - Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air d'aller bien, Marty. » Lorraine semblait inquiète, et elle s'avança près lui. « Ce rêve t'as vraiment secoué. Tu veux en parler ? »

Marty gémit alors qu'il se laissait retomber sur le lit.

« - J'ai pas huit ans, Maman. »

Elle lui lança un regard exaspéré.

« - Bien, c'est comme tu veux. Seulement, ne nous réveille plus à nouveau si tu as un autre cauchemar. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui montrer qu'elle ne le pensait pas vraiment et quitta la chambre. George lui ébouriffa rapidement les cheveux et la suivit, éteignant la lumière en sortant.

_Je les préférais presque comme ils étaient avant !_ pensa Marty alors qu'il remettait les couvertures sur son lit et se rallongeait, mais il sourit tout de même intérieurement.

Son sourire s'évanouit rapidement alors que le souvenir de son rêve refaisait surface dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. La tombe… ses hauts murs comprimants… la terre lui tombant dessus… puis il s'était réveillé pour se retrouver emprisonné dans la couette. A cette pensée, il sentit une sueur froide dans son dos et poussa les couvertures loin de lui, où elles retombèrent sur le sol.

La nuit allait être froide. Mais la seule pensée de se réveiller pour se retrouver de nouveau incapable de respirer ou de bouger faisait s'accélérer les battements de son cœur, la terreur lui contractant douloureusement l'estomac. Il ne pouvait pas refaire face à cette panique. Vraiment pas.

* * *

« - Ta tante est très gentille, » fit remarquer Marty alors qu'ils redescendaient le long du propre et lumineux couloir.

Jennifer jeta un regard vers la salle qu'ils venaient tout juste de quitter.

« - Elle est super, tu ne trouves pas ? Je suis vraiment contente de savoir qu'elle ira bien. »

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui sourit.

« - Merci beaucoup de m'avoir emmenée ici, Marty. »

Son petit ami sourit et entoura ses épaules de son bras, la dégageant du chemin d'une infirmière portant une pile de serviettes.

« - Je te l'ai déjà dit Jen, ce n'est pas un problème. Je sais bien que tu étais inquiète pour elle. »

Il avait conduit Jennifer jusqu'à l'Hôpital de Grass Valley pour voir sa tante malade, étant donné que ses parents n'étaient pas en ville et qu'elle était anxieuse de ne pas pouvoir y aller et la voir.

Jennifer serra sa main dans la sienne et ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

« - Tu veux prendre un café ou autre chose ? »

« - Bonne idée. »

Elle le regarda d'un œil critique, appuyant sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée.

« - Tu as l'air d'en avoir bien besoin… Tu es vraiment pâle. »

Marty grimaça.

« - Oui, je n'est pas bien dormi cette nuit… »

La porte de l'ascenseur se referma et il sentit une secousse dans son estomac.

« - Marty ? » L'ascenseur commença à descendre. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Son cœur avait commencé à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Son front était chaud, et sa vision légèrement floue. Il regarda fixement la porte de l'ascenseur, luttant contre l'apparition soudaine du besoin pressant de taper frénétiquement dessus.

_C'est stupide. Il s'agit juste d'un ascenseur. Tu es déjà monté dedans des tas de fois. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu panique maintenant ?_

La sueur piqua à son front.

« - Marty ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si l'ascenseur tombe en panne et que tu restes coincé dedans ?_

Ses genoux s'entrechoquèrent brusquement ; ses jambes n'étaient plus capables de le soutenir et il s'effondra sur le sol, se couvrant les yeux d'une main. Jennifer se laissa tomber près de lui et l'attrapa par les épaules.

« - Marty, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'écria-t-elle, l'air terrifiée.

Elle le fit se sentir encore plus confiné et il voulut la repousser, mais ses membres étaient paralysés et il était incapable de les remuer. Les quatre côtés de l'ascenseur semblaient se refermer sur lui. Il ferma les yeux, luttant contre le nausée. Il était sur le point de s'évanouir.

_Je ne dois pas m'_évanouir _! Jennifer flipperait ! Mon Dieu, je vous en prie, sortez moi de là…_

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux alors que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait. La respiration haletante, il essaya de se remettre debout difficilement. Jennifer glissa un bras autour de sa taille et l'aida à se lever. Elle le soutint alors qu'il chancelait hors de l'ascenseur pour aller s'asseoir sur un banc.

« - Je t'en prie Marty, dis quelque chose, » le supplia Jennifer alors qu'elle l'aidait à s'asseoir. « Est-ce que je dois aller chercher quelqu'un ? Marty ? »

Il réussit à secouer la tête tandis que son vertige commençait à s'estomper.

« - Non, c'est bon, » répondit-il, la voix rauque. « Ca va maintenant. »

« - Tu es sur ? » Jennifer toucha son front, se mordant anxieusement la lèvre. « Tu es brûlant. »

« - C'est toi qui me fait cet effet là, Jen. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire tremblant.

« - Arrête, Marty. J'ai cru que tu allais t'évanouir dans l'ascenseur. »

« - Moi aussi. »

« - Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Tu es malade ou quelque chose comme ça? »

« - Non… ce n'est pas ça. » Il inspira profondément, essayant de se calmer. « Tout va bien. Vraiment. »

* * *

Après ça, les choses devinrent pires. Il était complètement terrifié à la possibilité d'être coincé dans quelque espace clos que ce soit. Les placards, les couvertures de son lit, son 4x4… Il paniquait même quand il enfilait un pull au dessus de sa tête. Cette peur, associée à la confusion du pourquoi il agissait ainsi le rendait angoissé et nerveux ; il ne mangeait plus et ne dormait plus suffisamment.

Cela commençait à se ressentir sur son apparence. Cette semaine là, il se rendit chez Doc. Il frappa à la porte du labo et le scientifique lui ouvrit.

« - Bonjour Marty… Nom de Zeus, tu as une mine affreuse. »

« - Oui, merci, » répliqua Marty, irrité, alors que Doc s'effaçait pour le laisser entrer. Il en avait assez de tout le monde, de sa famille à Jennifer, commentant son visage pâle, et les cernes sombres entourant ses yeux. « Sympa comme moyen de dire bonjour, Doc. »

Le scientifique referma la porte derrière lui, regardant attentivement l'adolescent.

« - Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien. »

« - Je sais, » soupira Marty. Il jeta nerveusement un coup d'œil autour de lui, tapotant ses doigts sur l'établi. « C'est juste… quelque chose sur lequel j'ai un travail personnel à faire. »

Doc acquiesça pensivement.

« - Je vois. » Il leva un sourcil. « Tu veux en parler ? »

Pendant un moment, l'adolescent hésita. D'une étrange manière, il se réjouissait à l'idée de parler à son meilleur ami de sa nouvelle peur bizarre, recherchant l'aide de Doc… mais il repoussa rapidement cette idée de côté, se sentant… presque honteux ? Embarrassé ?

« - Non, c'est bon, » murmura-t-il.

Doc ne le pressa pas, changeant simplement de sujet, parlant à Marty de sa toute dernière invention. Le garçon acquiesça alors qu'il écoutait, lui étant reconnaissant de cette distraction.

Plus tard, pourtant, alors que lui et Doc travaillaient en silence, apportant une modification à la DeLorean, il dit soudainement :

« - Doc ? »

« - Hum ? » répondit distraitement son ami, luttant avec un faux contact sur la voiture.

« - Vous savez quand vous avez quelque chose, comme une peur ? »

Doc s'arrêta.

« - Oui ? »

« - Eh bien… » Marty s'efforça de prendre un ton détaché. « Comment vous en débarrassez-vous ? »

« - Une peur ? Comme une phobie ? »

« - Euh… j'imagine. »

Doc se redressa, le front plissé tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

« - Je dirais que le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser d'une phobie est tout simplement d'y faire face… de se confronter à sa peur. »

Marty le regarda, consterné.

« - Y faire face ? Vous voulez dire… faire ce qui vous effraie le plus ? »

« - Oui, c'est ce que je pense. »

Marty resta silencieux un long moment. Doc demanda gentiment :

« - Marty, es-tu sûr qu'il n'y a pas quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? »

Marty soupira.

« - Oui, je suis sûr, » répondit-il, l'air morose.

* * *

Mais cette nuit-là, alors qu'il était recroquevillé à la tête de son lit, tremblant (il avait trop peur d'être à nouveau piégé sous ses couvertures pour se risquer à dormir dessous), il décida que s'en était assez. Si Doc pensait que faire face à sa peur était le meilleur moyen de s'en débarrasser, alors très bien, il essaierai.

_Est-ce que ça veut dire que je dois m'enfermer dans un placard ou un truc comme ça ? _pensa-t-il avec appréhension. Cette seule pensée était suffisante pour rendre sa gorge sèche. _J'irai chez Doc demain et lui demanderai. Il peut m'aider. J'aurai du lui demander aujourd'hui._

Rassuré, il réussit finalement à se laisser aller au sommeil.

* * *

Il alla jusqu'à chez Doc en skateboard le lendemain. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur d'être dans son 4x4, plutôt qu'il avait peur d'expérimenter quelque attaque d'anxiété inattendue pendant qu'il s'y trouvait. Qui savait quelles tournures sa nouvelle peur imprévisible pouvait prendre ? Le jeune homme maudit son étrange comportement, mais avec un peu de chance le scientifique pourrait l'aider avec ça.

Quand il atteignit la maison de Doc, il se rendit directement au labo, pensant qu'il y avait plus de chances que son ami y soit. Mais non, le labo était vide et silencieux. Marty était sur le point de se retourner et partir quand quelque chose retint son attention : un placard vide sous l'établi, la porte ouverte.

Marty le fixa. L'espace le plus confiné imaginable. Il était petit ; il pourrait y entrer.

Le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de sa peur.

Il avança d'un pas vers le placard, se sentant faible.

_C'est juste un petit placard. Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur ! Tu n'avais jamais peur avant !_

Un autre pas.

_Tout ce que tu as à faire est d'y entrer et de fermer la porte durant quelques secondes. C'est tout. Où est le problème ?_

Il resta debout devant le placard ouvert, respirant difficilement.

_Vas-y ! T'es une mauviette ?_

« - Je me fiche de ça maintenant, » se murmura Marty à lui-même, mais tout de même, c'était suffisant pour le faire s'allonger sur le sol et se serrer dans le petit espace. _Ce n'est qu'un placard !_

C'était juste. Sa tête était appuyée contre le haut du placard ses genoux étaient repliés contre le côté, presque sur son visage. Mais tout bien considéré, ce n'était pas si terrible.

_C'est parce que la porte est ouverte n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux voir le labo dehors, vaste et ensoleillé. Tu ne fais pas vraiment _face_ à quoi que ce soit._

Sur un coup de tête, Marty attrapa la porte du placard et la referma. Il fut immédiatement enveloppé d'une noirceur de velours.

Il paniqua. Les quatre côtés du placard se refermaient sur lui, il faisait complètement noir, il ne voyait rien, il ne pouvait pas respirer… Il agrippa fermement les côtés de son jean, y enfonçant si fort ses ongles qu'il en eut mal. Sa respiration était rapide et saccadée.

_Très bien, ça suffit. Ca suffit ! _Il poussa la porte.

Elle ne bougea pas.

Il s'arrêta, luttant contre la terreur qui menaçait de le submerger. _C'est bloqué, c'est tout._ Il poussa de nouveau. La porte ne s'ouvrit toujours pas.

Avec un gémissement, il frappa contre la porte du mieux qu'il pu, bien qu'à l'étroit dans le petit espace. Il la martela à nouveau avec ses poings, réussissant à tapper dedans avec son pied et même à y cogner sa tête, tout ce qui lui permettait de dissimuler la peur qui se répandait dans ses veines.

« - Doc, » dit-il d'une voix cassée et tremblante. Il humecta ses lèvres sèches et essaya encore. « Doc, » appela-t-il. « Doc ! DOC ! »

Il hurla aussi fort qu'il pu, criant jusqu'à ce que sa gorge lui fasse mal, mais il n'y avait toujours aucune voix ou bruit de pas arrivant. Il arrêta de crier. Rien à part le silence. Le noir total.

« - Oh mon Dieu, » murmura-t-il alors que la brutale réalité l'écrasait soudainement. Il était coincé ici. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir.

Il frappa les murs, tapant, cognant, forçant son corps contre chaque côté. Mais tout cela ne servit à rien à part lui rappeler à quel point ce foutu espace était petit.

_Ok, je crois que j'ai fait face à ma peur suffisamment longtemps maintenant, _pensa-t-il, laissant échapper un rire qui se transforma rapidement en sanglot. Il se demanda s'il était devenu hystérique. Il essaya de retenir sa respiration mais commença à s'hyperventiler.

Haletant et sanglotant dans la noirceur suffoquante, il pensa que la pression exercée par le placard sur sa tête allait le rendre fou. Les battements frénétiques de son cœur résonnaient dans ses oreilles, il transpirait abondamment… Ses membres lui faisaient mal, réclamant d'être libérés de cet espace confiné…

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas respirer si il continuait comme ça. Il pressa ses paumes chaudes contre le sol et se força à prendre une longue et profonde respiration, aspirer l'air, puis le garder, le garder, et enfin expirer lentement. Une autre respiration… une autre respiration… une autre respiration…

Progressivement, par miracle, il se sentit devenir plus calme, plus tranquille. De temps en temps, un sanglot le secouait encore, son cœur battait toujours plus vite que la normale et il dut consciemment s'empêcher de paniquer à nouveau, mais il commençait à se détendre légèrement.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête reposer en arrière, se concentrant sur sa respiration, sur le fait de rester immobile. Des respirations profondes. Inspiration, expiration. Ne pas paniquer. Ne pas paniquer. Ne pas paniquer.

Marty ne sut pas combien de temps il resta ainsi dans le placard, à moitié éveillé, à moitié somnolant, pourtant toujours concentré sur sa respiration et le fait de rester calme. Il était là-dedans depuis peut-être bien une heure. Puis vint le son béni d'une porte s'ouvrant, de bruit de pas.

Les yeux de Marty s'ouvrirent d'un coup.

« - Doc, » murmura-t-il. Puis, plus fort, « Doc ! »

Le bruit de pas s'arrêta puis ce fut le silence.

Marty cogna contre la porte du placard.

« - Ici, Doc. »

« - Marty ? » Doc semblait éberlué. « Où es-tu ? »

« - Dans le placard, sous l'établi. »

« - Dans le… ? »

Le bruit de pas devint plus fort alors qu'il se rapprochait, puis la lumière inonda le petit espace dans lequel se trouvait Marty tandis que la porte s'ouvrait. Marty plissa les yeux et leva une main pour les protéger de la lumière. Quand ceux-ci se furent habitués, il vit Doc accroupit devant lui, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Par tous les pépins de la Pomme de Newton, Marty, que fais-tu là-dedans ? » demanda Doc sous l'effet de l'étonnement.

« - J'étais coincé… »

« - Je vois ça, en effet. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-dedans à l'origine ? »

« - C'est une longue histoire… »

Marty se sentit soudain incroyablement fatigué.

Doc plissa les yeux.

« - Bien, tu veux sortir de là maintenant ? »

« - Je ne peux pas. J'ai des crampes… aux jambes.

Le scientifique comprit, et glissa une main sous les genoux de l'adolescent et une autre derrière son épaule pour le sortir de là. Marty laissa échapper un cri de douleur alors qu'il glissait sur le sol, la douleur jaillissant dans ses membres. Il siffla entre ses dents, se penchant pour masser ses muscles.

Doc était debout devant lui.

« - Très bien Marty. Je crois que tu devrais expliquer ce que tu faisais exactement dans le placard de mon labo. »

L'adolescent tressaillit, la douleur s'évanouissant suffisamment pour lui permettre de se sentir gêné.

« - C'est votre faute, Doc. Vous m'avez dit qu'il fallait que je fasse face à ma peur. »

Doc cligna des yeux, l'air perplexe.

« - Et tu as décidé de faire ça en t'enfermant dans un placard ? De quoi as-tu peur exactement ? »

Du sol, Marty agita vaguement la main.

« - C'est juste… vous savez, être dans… des espaces étroits ou ce genre de trucs. » Il pouvait sentir ses joues devenir rouges.

Doc fronça les sourcils.

« - Comme la claustrophobie ? »

« - Oui, je pense. »

Sans qu'il en sache la raison, le terme n'était jamais venu à l'esprit de Marty.

« - Marty, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? » lui demanda Doc, frustré. « T'enfermer dans un petit placard me semble une idée imprudente et peu commode. Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si tu avais eu une crise de panique ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? »

« - Je crois que j'en ai eu une, en quelque sorte… »

« - Depuis quand es-tu claustrophobe d'ailleurs ?

« - J'en sais rien. C'est juste arrivé comme ça, sans prévenir. »

Doc offrit sa main au garçon et l'aida à se remettre debout.

« - Pour la dernière fois Marty, j'aurai aimé que tu m'en parles. »

« - C'était ce que j'étais venu faire, » répondit le jeune homme, frottant ses Nikes sur le sol. « Et alors j'ai vu le placard ouvert et j'ai décidé d'y entrer… »

« - Je suppose que je dois te demander si cela a eu un effet quel qu'il soit. »

« - Vous savez… » Marty baissa les yeux sur le placard, pensa à une armoire, les couvertures sur son lit… et pour la première fois de la semaine, ne ressentit pas d'élancement de nervosité. Un sourire apparut sur son visage :

« Je crois bien que oui. »


End file.
